This invention relates to a soap basket for keeping a bar of soap, particularly a wet bar of soap, in a bathroom.
Wet bars of soap are slippery. Though there are places in a bathroom such as a slight cavity spot formed on the bathroom cabinet or on the flange of the bath tub for placing a wet bar of soap, yet the wet bar of soap still tends to slip out of place since the cavity is normally very shallow so as to avoid accumulation of water.
A soap dish is commonly used to keep a wet bar of soap. A soap dish is generally provided with drain holes so as to allow the solute of the soap to flow through. However, these drain holes tend to clog quickly from soap sludge thus causing water to accumulate in the soap dish and to soak the soap all the time.
In view of the aforesaid problem the present invention offers a novel soap basket for keeping a bar of wet soap.
Therefore it is a primary object of this invention to provide a soap basket that can be conveniently hung on the wall of a bathroom and which is capable of keeping a wet bar of soap from being soaked in water.